


Training Never Covered This

by ilostmyshoe



Series: Making It Up As We Go Along [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. drabble for Asexuality Awareness Week: What if instead of Ward’s problem being that the guard he was supposed to seduce was a guy it was that he was uncomfortable with the idea of seduction in general?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Never Covered This

“Ummm . . . It says I’m supposed to seduce the guard . . .”

“Oh. Shit. Suddenly it seems kinda relevant that the person you’re replacing is a girl . . . Well, just try to do the best you can. Pretend the guard’s a girl.”

“She _is_ a girl.”

“Really? So . . . what’s the problem? Afraid she only goes for the ladies? You’re pretty. Maybe she’ll make an exception?”

“No. Well, maybe–but I meant that this really isn’t the kind of undercover ops that I’ve been trained in. I don’t know how to . . .”

“Seriously, dude? Not everything in life requires special ops training. I mean, this may blow your mind, but you could just use your real-life experience to figure out how to seduce someone.”

“Except I don’t _have_ any real-life experience.”

“With seduction? Just start by flirting and go from there.”

“With any of that kind of thing. I don’t do any of that.”

“You aren’t into girls? Huh, I wouldn’t have guessed, but that’s cool, whatever. Just pretend she’s a guy?”

“No, with anybody. It’s not about gender, I’m just not interested in people that way.”

“Oh.” She took a moment to process that. “Ooooohhhh. Well then. That’s . . . Okay then. We’ll work around it. Nix the sex angle and just try talking to her about, like, the weather or something?”

“Or something? Why not just skip all of that and knock her out?”

“Sure. Go with your strengths, dude, and hopefully it won’t cause any problems later on.” He could actually hear her wince over the line. “Oh shit. I just jinxed us, didn’t I?”

“Let’s go with radio silence for a while, okay? Ward out.”


End file.
